Sonic AU
"Too slow? Ha! You forgot who you're talking to!" : —Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the '''Sonic Boom' ''series. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog gifted with super speed who fights the villainous Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside Team Sonic as their leader. Appearance Sonic has a tall, slim body with long arms and legs, which gives him a lanky appearance. His quills are slightly messy, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills. His arms are covered completely in blue fur. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Personality Sonic is noted for having a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he is impatient, impulsive and tends to run headlong into trouble without a plan. When being honest, he tends to be rather blunt. Sonic is known for having a large ego and is likewise cocky, playful, cheeky and possesses a snarky tongue, and is prone to joke around even in dire situations. Regardless, he is very courageous, benevolent and heroic, and when the situation calls for it or his friends are in trouble, Sonic can be serious and will immediately rush to their aid. Sonic is noted to be strongly loyal towards his friends and will do anything for them. Sonic also does not back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. Powers And Abilities Sonic's most notable skill is his super speed, allowing him to run at speeds greater than Mach One. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he is called the world's fastest hedgehog and he can effortlessly move at enough speeds to create a sonic boom. In line with his speed, Sonic has significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements. He also has extremely quick reflexes, being able to react instantly to dangers, and has enhanced jumping skills, allowing him to jump very high into the air. Sonic is able to curl up and spin into a spiky ball which is a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. While in this stance, Sonic can damage, destroy and mow down obstacles or foes when in motion. He is also a skilled combatant and his fighting style relies on his footwork styles along with fast-strike tactics and quick maneuvers. Role In The Crossover (Sonic And The Big Four) Whilst fighting Doctor Eggman, Sonic is accidentally teleported to another dimension on his own. He comes across Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and Hiccup. The four of them are cautious of the hedgehog due to him being a anthropomorphic animal. Sonic quickly gains their trust and they head off on adventures, all whilst finding a way to get Sonic home. Relationships * Rapunzel Coronoa - Friend * Jack Frost - Rival * Merida DunBroch - Friend * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Friend * Doctor Eggman - Enemy * Pitch Black - Enemy * Miles 'Tails' Prower - Best Friend * Amy Rose - Girlfriend * Knuckles The Echidna - Friend * Shadow The Hedgehog - Rival * Toothless - Friend Artwork Sonic and the big four short 2 racing dragons by themjdoctor-d7n8ghu.jpg Sonic and the big four by themjdoctor-d78e0he.png Sonic and the big four poster by themjdoctor-d7n8l82.jpg Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sonic And The Big Four Category:The Big Four Category:Extended Universes